saiyan_planetfandomcom-20200213-history
Napster
Napster (Nappa "Dickbag" Francisco) Is a multi-quintillionare and current owner of the mega business known as Napster.Co. He has resided over many historic events over the course of Saiyan Planet's inception and some say he is among the longest attending members (Ruling out many different times he took a leave of absence from the chat.) History Napster was born in -REDACTED-. His loving mother and father who have not been named threw him in a lake by their home and lived out their lives in peace. During his childhood. Napster made quick money by putting on wrestling matches in the street, this made him grow to hate wrestling and wrestlers alike. As a result Napster would never forgive anyone around him that even mentioned the sport to him. As Napster's revenue began to grow by doing odd jobs for companies like cleaning dustbins and what not. He bought a tiny corner shop and took it upon himself to sell trinkets at low prices. He decided to call this shop "Napster-ville." A name that didn't go down well in the marketing aspect, though after a while his revenue began to increase. It was not until later down the line Napster begun working on something unique for the Napster brand. Something that would stick his company out from the rest. During his research, he traversed the world, looking for tantalising tastes, fantastic furniture, and other alliterations that would give him good fortune. This expedition took him to an old tribe in the Himalayas who showed him the legendary Butterfunger .an accident in translation some called it, others called it a work of genius. This very product is what made Napster the Multi-Quintillionare he is today. Personality Napster has always had a stern personality, he doesn't take any shit from anyone, even his wife isn't exempt from a few beatings now and then...But lets not get into that. He tends to be charismatic on the count of his stupidity and tends to be a bit odd. He has been known to burst into any situation at anytime unexpectedly, even sometimes to the detriment of his peers, usually responding with fear or just a sigh of annoyance. Napster can have a rather fierce attitude too. his temper getting the better of him can usually result in some pretty violent situations, in which someone will have to unhinge his jaw from a person's leg. This usually occurs when he hears about wrestling or is just a bit sleepy. Or high... Clones Anyone who knows Napster has encountered one of his clones every now and then. These clones stem from a night in Napster's building, when working with his top scientist; Rick Sanchez, when he messed around with a cloning device, making millions upon millions of different variations to the Napster gene. It has been well documented that the Napster clones can all have varied personalities. In fact; all the clones share but one quality: They are all bald. Not much is known about how many clones there are but many have been documented over the past years. Here is a list of the known clones of Napster: * Mecha Napster * Napster 2.0 * Ghost Napster * Detective Napster * Luchador Napster * Principal Napster * Facist Napster * Vegetable Napster * Sexy Napster * Ninja Napster * Clone Napster * Business Napster * Fruit Napster * Judge Napster * Lawyer Napster * Black Napster * Vons Napster * Cockney Napster * Devil Napster * Shad Napster Most of the Napsters were sent to an alternate dimension the very same night. Napster and Rick Sanchez both made a pact to never speak of the Napster clones ever again. Though it is known they exist, and some eventually escape part time. Napster himself will deny any question regarding them and has said on multiple occasions he isn't aware of their existence. Relationships Napster has enjoyed many friendships and other relationships over his time in Saiyan Planet. Those of which have helped him maintain his place as the top grossing businessman of all time. Stephanie Stephanie is Napster's assistant at the best of times, she was employed during the eventful Operation Ground-Pound which saw the sudden change of ownership in terms of Saiyan Planet. Napster has held Stephanie closely and regards her as one of his only true friends. This, however, can be argued by the multiple times he has fired her over the course of her time at Napster.co. Stephanie's job as an assistant has been cut short many times by Napster, being replaced with the likes of Kurt Dashngle for a long duration of time, this was cut short when Napster eventually found out that Kurt was a Pro-Wrestler. This resulted in his immediate termination and replacement with none other than Stephanie. Most of his personal duties fall upon Stephanie, even to the point of her brushing his teeth and giving him sponge baths, a job she supposedly says she enjoys, though her response during the task dictates otherwise, it appears that Stephanie will be Napster's assistant for a long time. UltimateKakarotto UltimateKakarotto is a long time friend of Napster and was with him during the days of his corner shop years. He holds Kakarot very dearly to him and sees him as one of the only true friends he has, this, of course is not including their massive arguments which usually come from Napster telling Kakarotto how rich he is, which spirals out of control. At one point, UltimateKakarot was temporarily head of Napster.co when Napster found himself locked in stasis for a number of years. Maintaining his perfect form and good looks whilst trying to go through to the future. At this point Napster.co's revenue steadily increased and things seemed to be looking upward. Until of course Napster returned 5 months later, thinking he was in the year 2034. As of now, UltimateKakarotto has cut off any link he had with the business and stuck with just being Napster's friend, which even he says is still a burden. Ms.Napster Category:Napster Category:Character Category:Saiyan Planet Category:Meme Saga Category:WWE